Ceroboh
by Akaibara Ai
Summary: Satu kata yang Hinata benci. Ceroboh. Ia tidak ceroboh, ia hanya kurang berhati-hati. / "Dasar ceroboh." ucap sasuke dengan nada sinis dan meremehkan. / SasuHina


**CEROBOH**

**Disclaimer:**

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**CEROBOH © AKAIBARA AI **

**Warning:**

**AU, OOC, TYPO(S), EYD (yang terlupakan)**

**SASUKE x HINATA**

**(SASUHINA)**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

Hanabi berjalan menaiki tangga dengan santainya. Tangan kirinya memegang komik Ninja Daun kesukaannya. Matanya tertuju pada tiap lembar halaman komik itu. Di tangan kanannya tergenggam sebatang es krim coklat almond yang sudah tergigit ujungnya. Mulutnya asik menyesapi es krim dan sibuk mengikuti alunan lagu dari earphone yang terpasang di telinganya. Kepalanya mengangguk-angguk mengikuti irama dari musik itu. Karasu by ONE OK ROCK.

Tanpa melihat jalan Hanabi melangkahkan kakinya ke sebuah kamar di ujung lorong lantai dua. Kamar dengan pintu bercat ungu muda yang sangat manis. Begitu sampai di depan pintu itu, Hanabi berteriak kencang alih-alih mengetuk dengan sopan. "Nee-chan! Banguuun...!"

Hinata, pemilik kamar itu membuka matanya dengan malas. Menguap dan membenarkan letak gulingnya, bersiap-siap untuk tidur kembali.

"Oii...! Bangun Nee-chan! Jam delapan nih! Memang kuliah libur?!" masih tetap menikmati es krim coklatnya, Hanabi berteriak sekali lagi.

Menggerutu, kini Hinata menyingkirkan guling dan selimutnya sekali sentak. Ia memakai kacamata minusnya dan melirik jam beker teddy yang terletak di meja kecil di sebelah ranjang. Pukul delapan lebih lima menit pagi.

"Nee-chan sayaaang... bangun woii! Aku dobrak ini pintu, ya..." Hanabi terus saja berkoar membuat Hinata jengkel. Dan baru saja Hanabi mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mendobrak pintu ungu itu, Hinata membuka pintu kamarnya. Hanabi yang sudah siap menerobos menjadi terjungkal, es krim di tangannya jatuh tepat di baju putihnya dan meninggalkan noda coklat yang belepotan. Hmm, Hinata sudah terbiasa melihat pemandangan konyol yang ditimbulkan adiknya ini.

"Hehehe... sudah bangun ya? Nee-chan, hari ini aku ulang tahun lho... Nee-chan ingat kan? Mana hadiahnya?" ujar Hanabi cengengesan sambil berusaha berdiri memunguti earphone dan komiknya yang terlempar jauh.

"Dasar! Nih, selamat ulang tahun ke 15 adikku sayang, jangan bawel lagi." Hinata menyerahkan bungkusan hadiah ulang tahun untuk adiknya.

"Terima kasih, Nee-chan. Boleh dibuka?" tanya Hanabi yang dijawab dengan langkah Hinata yang memasuki kamar mandinya.

Segera Hinata menggosok giginya dan mandi secepat mungkin. Jam sembilan pagi ini, ia ada tes kecil yang termasuk kategori penting di jam kuliah pertamanya.

"Yeeeeaaahh... Horeeee! Album ONE OK ROCK terbaru! Thanks, Nee-chan..." masih didengarnya suara Hanabi yang kelewat ceria.

.

.

Hinata berlari secepat yang ia mampu memasuki gedung Fakultas Ekonomi Universitas Konoha. Ia berlari tanpa memperdulikan orang-orang yang memandangnya dengan heran. Kakinya menaiki dua tangga sekaligus dan matanya tak henti-hentinya melirik jam tangan ungu di tangan kirinya. Pukul sepuluh tiga puluh, yang artinya ia sudah sangat terlambat untuk mengikuti tes mata kuliah Ekonomi Internasional dari bu Kurenai, dosennya. Tidak sengaja Hinata terjatuh ketika ia menabrak seseorang. "Aduuh, sial banget hari ini..." gerutunya. Hinata mencoba berdiri ketika sebuah tangan menyambut dirinya. Hampir saja Hinata menerima uluran tangan orang yang ditabraknya itu ketika ia mendengar sebuah kata sinis yang terdengar sangat meremehkan, "Ceroboh."

Satu kata yang Hinata benci. Ceroboh. Ia tidak ceroboh, ia hanya kurang berhati-hati. Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya, dan ia segera mendengus. Uchiha Sasuke, teman sekelasnya. Yang populer, sekaligus menyebalkan bagi Hinata. Tanpa menyambut tangan Sasuke yang masih terulur, Hinata berdiri.

"Terlambat, bodoh. Siap-siap saja kau mengulang mata kuliah Bu Kurenai." kata Sasuke melangkah meninggalkan Hinata.

"Hah?! Sudah selesai..." Hinata terduduk lemas.

.

.

"Hin... woii! Hinata? Hallooo..." Tenten melambaikan tangannya persis di depan mata Hinata. Tak ada respon. Gadis dengan pernak-pernik ungu itu masih terduduk lemas dengan pandangan kosong. "Jangan bikin takut dong, Hin..." kini Tenten menepuk-nepuk pundak Hinata. "Aduh ini anak, sadar Hin. Dilihat banyak orang tuh..." bukan sadar, kini Hinata malah menangis.

"Eh?!" Tenten gelagapan.

"Hiks...hiks, bagaimana ini... Huwaaa..." tangis Hinata bertambah keras.

"Hinata, ada apa sih?! Jangan nangis kayak gini ah, malu!" bujuk Tenten.

Hinata menyeka air matanya, ia masih sesegukan ketika Tenten menyeretnya berdiri dan membawanya ke kelas.

"Sekarang jelaskan, ada apa?" tanya Tenten.

"Terlambat tes... dan harus mengulang. Kau tahu kan Ten-chan, bu Kurenai itu termasuk dosen yang sulit. Oh! Bagaimana ini..." jelas Hinata. Matanya masih berkaca-kaca menahan tangis.

Tenten mengerutkan alisnya. Tes? Mengulang? Tenten tak mengerti apa yang sedang dibicarakan sahabatnya ini. "Tes apa? Kenapa harus mengulang?" tanya Tenten bingung.

"Tes tadi pagi, Ten-chan. Bu Kurenai," jawab Hinata tak sabar.

"Ha?! Jadi kau menangis karena itu?"

Hinata mengangguk atas pertanyaan Tenten.

"Dengar Hinata sayang, apa kau lupa bahwa jadwal tes bu Kurenai diganti pada jam mata kuliah terakhir?" Tenten tak habis pikir dengan sahabat tersayangnya ini.

Oh! Hinata ingat. Shikamaru asisten dosen bu Kurenai kemarin sudah memberi tahunya. Bahkan ia sudah mencatat pergantian jam itu dilembar jadwalnya. "Bodoh, Hinata." gerutunya. "Lalu sekarang..."

"Jadwal mata kuliah Pak Yamato. Tapi beliau sedang tidak bisa hadir." Jelas Tenten.

Hinata mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sebelum ia sadar akan sesuatu. "Uchiha Sasuke," katanya.

"Ada apa dengan Sasuke-san? Jangan bilang kau akan membuat masalah dengannya, Hinata." Ucap Tenten khawatir.

"Dia... dasar Uchiha buduk!" runtuk Hinata.

.

.

Hyuuga Hinata melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar. Tas rangsel di punggungnya hampir saja jatuh ketika ia tersandung anak tangga yang dilewatinya. Di belakangnya, sahabat Hinata –Tenten mengikutinya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Hinata memang gadis ceroboh. Dan hal kecil apapun selalu saja membuatnya terjatuh. Ketika Hinata sampai di kantin lantai dua Fakultasnya, Tenten waspada. Hinata yang mencari Uchiha Sasuke itu mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan mencari sosok pemuda itu.

Aha! Di sanalah Uchiha Sasuke. Duduk di salah satu kursi di meja pojok ruangan. Menikmati kopi hitam tanpa gula dan tetap terfokus pada layar laptopnya. Tanpa membuang waktu, Hinata bergegas menuju tempat targetnya. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, Tenten menahan nafas. 'Dasar, bodoh... apa yang akan dilakukannya.' gerutu Tenten yang kemudian berlari mengikuti Hinata.

"BRAAK!" Hinata menggebrak meja Sasuke.

Mendongak, Sasuke menyerngitkan alisnya, memandang Hinata dengan pandangan malas. Menunggu Hinata menjelaskan kedatangannya.

"Kau... kau benar-benar..." Hinata terbelalak ketika Sasuke memotong perkataannya dengan menarik lengannya, mempertemukan matanya dengan iris hitam kelam itu. Dan tak kalah terkejutnya ketika bibir Sasuke telah menyentuh lembut bibirnya. "Eh?!" pekik Hinata.

Merah padam. Ya, itulah yang terjadi pada wajah ranum Hinata saat ini. Mendorong Sasuke sekali sentak, Hinata menutupi raut wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Oh! Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?! Tega sekali Sasuke mempermalukannya seperti ini.

"Uchiha... kau.. kau.." Hinata tak sanggup menahan tangisnya. Tenten yang berdiri persis di belakang Hinata hampir saja menarik lengan Hinata dan menyeret sahabatnya itu untuk kembali ke kelas, tapi diurungkan niatnya ketika disadarinya Sasuke telah membawa Hinata ke dalam pelukan pemuda itu. Erat, Tenten tahu pelukan itu erat dan penuh arti.

.

.

Tak pernah ada dalam benak seorang Hinata jika kini ia berada di kediaman Uchiha, teman kelas yang menurutnya sangat kejam. Orang yang selalu bisa membuat Hinata menangis. Masih teringat jelas apa yang dilakukan Uchiha itu di kantin kampusnya tadi siang. Mempermalukannya di depan teman-temannya. Apalagi mencuri ciuman pertamanya. Disekanya kembali air mata yang jatuh membasahi wajahnya dengan saputangan ungunya. Tidak seharusnya ia berada di sini, apalagi di kamar bercat biru metalik ini. Seharusnya ia berontak ketika Uchiha kejam itu menyeretnya memasuki mobil mewahnya dan membawa Hinata ke kediamannya. 'Bodoh, Hinata.' Sesalnya dalam hati.

Sasuke yang terlihat keluar dari kamar mandi mendengus kesal melihat Hinata yang kembali menyeka air matanya. Tangisan Hinata itu seolah memperlihatkan bahwa anggapan gadis itu tentangnya benar adanya. Kejam dan Arogan.

"Kenapa?" lirih Hinata.

Sasuke terdiam mendengar pertanyaan itu. Ia juga tak menyangka bahwa tindakan bodoh yang telah dilakukannya pada Hinata akan membuat gadis itu terluka.

"Tidak seharusnya kau menciumku."

"Aku tahu." Sesal Sasuke, "Maaf." Lanjutnya.

"Kembalikan. Kembalikan ciuman pertamaku! Kau membuatku malu, Uchiha Sasuke! Bagaimana aku bisa ke kampus jika banyak gosip tentang kita? Oh! Tega sekali kau..." Hinata memukul Sasuke berbagai arah tanpa terkendali. Sasuke hanya diam memandang wajah gadis penyuka warna ungu itu. "Huh... uh..." rengek Hinata.

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab." Ucap Sasuke, kedua tangannya menahan Hinata.

Gadis itu mendongak memandang Sasuke. Iris matanya masih tergenang air mata akibat tangisnya. Seolah tak percaya ucapan Sasuke, Hinata mengerjapkan bulu matanya. "Hah?!"

"Huh." Sasuke mendengus geli melihat reaksi Hinata. "Dasar gadis bodoh yang super ceroboh." Kini Sasuke mencubit gemas hidung Hinata.

"Lalu, bagaimana kau akan bertanggung jawab?" tanya Hinata, yang disambut seringaian dari Sasuke.

"Dengan cara seperti ini," Sasuke sekali lagi mempertemukan bibir mungil Hinata dengan bibirnya. Mengecup lembut, mencium gadis yang dicintainya dengan penuh perasaan.

.

.

Semilir angin menyapa gelapnya malam. Langit gelap bertabur kelip bintang. Dua jantung berdebar saling bersautan. Kedua tangan bertautan seakan tak rela untuk terpisahkan. Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan senyuman mematikan, membuat pipi ranum itu merona sewarna buah kesukaannya. Inikah bahagia? Hanya dengan memandang sang pujaan hati yang kini telah menjadi miliknya? Huh?! Ya, inilah bahagia.

"Dingin?" tanya Sasuke yang hanya disambut senyum manis Hinata.

"Tidak. Tak mungkin aku akan kedinginan jika kau menggenggam erat tanganku seperti ini." Hinata mendongak menatap iris kelam Sasuke, "Kau punya atap yang menyuguhkan pemandangan yang sangat indah. Oh, ini benar-benar indah." Ucap Hinata diiringi tawanya.

"Hn, syukurlah kau suka." Senyum tipis Sasuke mengembang.

"Ehmm... Sasuke-kun, kita melupakan sesuatu." Ucap Hinata tiba-tiba, wajahnya menunjukkan sebuah kecemasan.

"Hn?" Sasuke menyerngit, apa yang mereka lupakan?

"Tes Bu Kurenai. Ah, mati lah kita. Sasuke-kun... bagaimana ini?" Hinata mulai panik.

Tersenyum, Sasuke kembali mencubit hidung Hinata. "Bodoh, sudah ku telepon Tenten untuk menyampaikan alasan mengapa kita tak mengikuti ujian tadi."

"Eh?!" Hinata terpekik mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

"Bukan alasan yang sebenarnya." Sasuke mengangkat bahunya. "Jika itu yang kau takutkan."

Wajah Hinata kembali cerah mendengar jawaban dari kekasih barunya itu. "Untunglah..." ucapnya lega.

"Kau ingin merahasiakan hubungan kita?" Sasuke menatap curiga.

"Tidak, bukan itu maksudku, Sasuke-kun." Jawab Hinata cepat.

Sasuke menatap Hinata tepat di manik matanya, tangan kirinya mulai menggenggam tangan kanan Hinata, menariknya sehingga ia bisa memeluk erat tubuh gadis kesayangannya. "Sudah lama aku memendam perasaan ini, Hinata. Aku tak mau menyimpannya lagi. Toh, perasaan ini akhirnya kau sambut. Hal pertama yang aku inginkan adalah memberitahu dunia bahwa Uchiha Sasuke kini menjadi milikmu, dan Hyuga Hinata telah menjadi milik Uchiha Sasuke." Bisik Sasuke tepat di telinga Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum bahagia. Uchiha Sasuke yang beberapa jam lalu ia benci kini menjadi kekasihnya. Mungkin Hinata tak sepenuhnya benci, tapi ia kadang merasa kesal karena Sasuke selalu saja mengatainya ceroboh. Hei, sekali lagi! Ia hanya kurang berhati-hati. Ia sama sekali tidak ceroboh. "Aku tidak ceroboh, Sasuke-kun." Rajuk Hinata.

"Tentu saja kau ceroboh." Sasuke menyeringai.

"Tidak. Aku hanya kurang berhati-hati." Bela Hinata.

"Itu sama saja."

"Tidak sama!"

"Sama."

"Tidak."

Sasuke tertawa. Kekasihnya ini memang menggemaskan.

"Pokoknya tidak sama!" cemberut Hinata.

Sasuke mencubit pipi Hinata yang menggembung lucu. "_Suki da_, Hinata." Ucapnya gemas.

.

.

Hinata menyusuri jalanan yang menuju ruangan dosennya. Ruangan dosen mata kuliah Ekonomi Internasional, Ibu Kurenai lebih tepatnya. Tergopoh-gopoh ia berlari tanpa memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Dari pesan singkat yang dikirim kekasihnya –Sasuke, mereka akan mengikuti ujian susulan itu pada pukul tiga belas titik nol nol dan itu tiga menit lagi dari sekarang. Mempercepat larinya, tanpa sengaja kaki kanannya terbelit oleh kaki kirinya. Hinata jatuh terduduk dengan sempurna diiringi tawa dari teman-teman kampusnya yang kebetulan berada di sekitarnya. "Uh, kaki sialan!" gerutu Hinata.

"Benar-benar ceroboh." Ucap sebuah suara yang sangat familiar di telinga Hinata. Tanpa mendongak, Hinata mengulurkan tangan kanannya. "Tolong aku... Sasuke-kun." Matanya merebak menahan tangis.

"Kemarilah." Sasuke menyambut tangan Hinata, menariknya kemudian menyembunyikan wajah Hinata dalam dadanya. "Sudah, jangan menangis." Sasuke mulai menepuk-nepuk kepala Hinata.

"Aku tidak menangis." Hinata mengelak meski suaranya kini berubah menjadi agak serak.

Sasuke tak bisa menyembunyikan tawanya, "Ya. Tentu saja aku tahu, kau tidak menangis. Hanya mengeluarkan air mata, bukan?" goda Sasuke.

"Jangan menggodaku, Sasuke-kun. Aku malu." Hinata semakin erat menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Kita berdua akan malu jika kita tak segera pergi dari sini. Lihatlah, sudah banyak mahasiswa yang berkerumun melihat kita." Sasuke terkekeh.

"Oh, tidak." Keluh Hinata.

Sasuke mendongakkan wajah Hinata, menghapus air mata gadis yang dicintainya itu dengan ibu jarinya. Tersenyum, ia menggandeng Hinata melewati kerumunan yang saat ini membicarakan mereka. Yang terpenting, mereka harus segera ke ruangan Bu Kurenai, secepatnya.

.

.

_End_

Cuap-cuap author:

SasuHina Oneshot :)

Sebenarnya ini file lama, Cuma baru sempet ngepost...

Terima kasih ya sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca,

Dan kalau berkenan tolong tinggalkan komentar, saran atupun Kritikannya di kotak review di bawah ya... ^^/

Hehehe...

Sampai jumpa


End file.
